The Old Guys
by Alexandra989
Summary: Aang and Jack meet and discuss the similarities they share. Based off lostatsea101 of Deviant Art's picture. One-shot. (Slightly edited)


**This was based of lostatsea101's (of deviantart) art which can be viewed at: lostatsea101. deviantart art/ Hero-School-The- old-guys-342628865 (just remove the spaces but if the URL doesn't show up, check it out on my profile)**

**Hero School also belongs to her. So I own nothing.**

** If you were wondering, no, the image of this story is not lostatsea101's work.**

**This fanfic is mainly to show the similarities Avatar Aang and Jack Frost share.**

* * *

It was another day in Hero School. The characters from well-known cartoons milled around before classes, chattering and gossiping, while others were at their lockers, getting out their stuff for the next class.

Avatar Aang went up to his, looking bright and cheery and was about to open it when he noticed something strange. Ice was slowly creeping towards his locker from a few lockers away. It was strange, the ice, it was in swirly patterns. The young airbender turned to his right to see a boy whom he had never seen before. This boy had white hair and was dressed in a blue sweater. He carried a staff. Aang raised an eyebrow.

"Hey there! Are you a waterbender?" called Aang, smiling.

The boy turned, slightly surprised. "Oh, um, what?" he responded.

"A waterbender!" Aang said. "I mean, you just created this ice, right?" The Avatar indicated the swirly ice patterns. The temperature had just dropped a few degrees.

"Yes, of course," the boy with white hair responded. The Avatar thought it was weird that this boy should have white hair given the fact that he looked like he was no older than 17 or 18. "I'm Jack Frost."

"Nice to meet you, Jack Frost," Aang replied, beaming, before saluting the boy. "I'm Aang."

"Aang?" Jack Frost smiled a little at the sound of the name. It sounded a little odd. He had never heard anything like it. Well, there were probably more of them in the school; he heard a student calling out for someone named 'Toph' earlier, on his way in.

Aang withdrew his necessities from the locker before turning back to Jack Frost. "So, how is it you're able to create ice?"

"I'm the spirit of winter," Jack replied, nonchalantly, as he got out his stuff from the locker as well. "I create snow and ice; I bring winter."

"Wow, that's awesome!" Aang gaped, his eyes wide.

"You mentioned something about a water-something?"

"Oh, a waterbender!" Aang grinned sheepishly. "Waterbenders are able to manipulate water which means they can turn it to ice or steam. So I just thought you were a waterbender, though I can't imagine where you got your water from. Spirit of winter seems to make more sense."

Jack Frost grinned. "I'm also the Guardian of Fun. What about you? Why is there an arrow on your head?"

Aang absent-mindedly reached up and felt his bald head on which his arrow was tattooed. "It means I'm an airbending master," he explained, as the two of them walked down the hall. "Airbenders manipulate air, like waterbenders manipulate water. And I'm the Avatar. I am a master of the four elements and an icon of peace in my realm."

"That sounds important," Jack responded, interested. "I'm one of the Guardians. There's five of us, Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, the Easter Bunny and me. We're supposed to protect the children of the world."

"So what's your story?" Aang asked.

Jack hesitated for a moment, mulling it over. "Well, I didn't want to be a guardian at first. I have actually been around for slightly more than 300 years, frozen in a pond till the..."

"That's so cool!" Aang cut him off. "At first, I didn't want to be the Avatar. I ran away and I froze myself in a block of ice for a hundred years!"

Jack's eyes widened. "Whoa. We do have some things in common, don't we?" he said, before breaking into a small smile. "I guess being a master of four elements, you're also a master of water meaning that you can turn water into ice, slightly similar to what I do! And I can also create wind and travel with it."

Aang gaped. "You gotta be kidding me! I can control air currents and I travel with the wind, too! That's because I'm an airbender. I can run as fast as fast as the wind as well."

"That's amazing! And I can fly and leap lightly from place to place. What about you?"

"Same here! We airbenders are very light-footed. Sometimes we can even shoot up about 50 feet in the air when we sneeze!"

The two of them shared a laugh.

"What about that staff of yours?" Aang asked, pointing at Jack's staff. "Mine is a glider but I can also create tornadoes out of it."

"I can freeze things, create ice, stuff like that."

Aang grinned. "So how old are you?"

Jack Frost thought it over for a moment. "Over 300 I guess," he said. "I'm forever trapped at the age of 17, by the way. Do you age?"

Aang nodded. "Yeah, I will still age. And eventually die. But I'm 112! Boy, I guess we're two of the oldest students in this school!" He nudged Jack. "Us old guys have got to stick together." Jack smiled.

"Anyway, as I was saying, the Man in the Moon told me I was Jack Frost," Jack continued. He related his tale to Aang as the two 'old men' attended classes together. During break time, a thought crossed Aang's mind.

"Hey, Jack! You said you were the Guardian of Fun, right? Your centre is fun?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's have a little bit of fun, shall we?" Aang grinned. Jack returned the grin.

So, I'll leave them two to ride Omashu's 'world's largest roller coaster', skate on ice, ride some wild creatures, defeat enemies, et cetera. And with their mischievous nature combined, they could definitely dream up more.

**It's not very good, but I hope you liked it. Review, if you may.**


End file.
